I Hate Him
by trina4real
Summary: "I loved you! I loved you more than anything and anyone else...but where were you huh? In bed with Wendy Testaburger." Kyle runs a hand through his messy red locks as tears pour down his pale face. Stan had done it. He had made him love again. Looking at the rumpled bed sheets Kyle gives out a helpless frustrated groan. Fuck, he made him feel again, but why him of all people? Slash
1. I Hate Him

_**South Park© Matt & Trey**_

_**For all the lovely people, just so you know: **_

_**This is a slash fic**_

_**Pairings: ? Who knows really. Wherever the wind leads me.**_

_**Warnings (Do I really?): One word: Smut. Whenever, however. And maaayyybbbeee some extra stuff.**_

_**By the way: This is my first SP fic so reviews are highly appreciated!**_

_**All Love**_

_**~T**_

* * *

I hate him.

I'm sitting in my last period today and everybody is sitting on the edge of their seats just waiting impatiently for this stupid bell to ring. The reason everybody so excited and wanting class to end so bad that they can't even wait sixty seconds is because there's going to be a fight right after school lets out. Everyone has been talking about this fight since it was declared just before first period ended. All underclassmen and upperclassmen and even some of the teachers and staff have been talking about what they believe is going to be the best fight this school's ever seen. Why wouldn't it be? People have been waiting for this to happen since freshmen year.

Even new students that arrived here yesterday are riled up because everybody knows that the student council president whose also head of the debate club, the best track runner, star basketball player and one of the smartest people in South Park and his opponent/ arch enemy is the star quarterback, captain of the baseball and swim team and the president of the schools wildlife club hate each others guts and everyone knows why… or think they know why because of the big scene these two boys made freshmen year. That's when the arguments, harsh looks or shoves and pranks began.

Since then everyone's known never to even speak of the others name when they were around either of them. They hate each other so much even when they are in the same room they won't even acknowledge the others presence. But…If anyone would just really think about this situation and I mean really think. They'll see that both boys are just plain… idiots.

Ring! Great the bell just rang and everyone is rushing out of class (teachers included). While everyone's running around screaming and yelling I put my stuff in my messenger bag and just walk out the classroom completely calm…

Oh, and if you're wondering who I am, I'm just one of the idiots that are about to fight and probably get arrested if things get too… messy outside. My name is Kyle Broflovski and the asshole I'm up against is Stan Marsh.


	2. I Absolutely Hate Him

I absolutely hate him.

* * *

**:Stan M**

I am in my last period of the day surrounded by everyone. Everyone asking me about the fight and all types of shit they think I should do. The only person I'm barely listening to is Craig. He's trying to give me some 'tips' on fighting.

Its not like I don't know how to fight I've beat plenty ass before. Innuendo intended, but Craig… Craig is a fucking beast when he's pissed off. He's been arrested every year since the 8th grade; have to see the counselor Mr. Mackey every four days and is constantly in the principles office everyday. It's like he blacks the fuck out when he's angry. When he's not blacked out he's one of the chillest people you could meet. I don't know how he does that shit.

Every since the 7th grade my group combined with Craig's group of friends and we've been best friends every since. When the Kyle and I situation blew up our group of friends already knew before everybody else did so it came to no surprise when we both just stop talking to each other. Our friends didn't choose sides just words; they didn't dare speak of Kyle when they hung out with me and vice versa.

* * *

The bell rings and I automatically stand up and dash for the door with a massive crowd behind me. I faintly hear Clyde shouting something at someone and someone shouting back, but I ignore it; too pumped up right now.

When I reach the back of the school I automatically strip the shirt I'm wearing and showing the white tank top I have on underneath. There's already a crowd circling around. I look at the crowd and see some of the dumb-ass teachers there. When I hear the roar of the crowd grow louder I look to see that the dick I'm supposed to be fighting just showed up dropping his bag on the ground. He walks forward and I'm already sizing him up. He looks pissed and I'm glad, I grin. This is what every one's been waiting for.

Cartman steps in the middle and with a big smile on his face. Cartman's lost some weight the summer before freshmen year and has surprisingly been keeping it stable. He's just more muscular now and still eats like the sack of shit he's always been. Cartman is still the same person he's always been, but I know something changed with him.

"Okay, assholes this is how it's going to go. There are no rules and whoever beats the other into a bloody pulp first wins," Cartman steps back.

"Let's just get this over with," Kyle says annoyed.

"Don't worry this shit would be over before you can even think to land a hit."

"Yeah, we'll see about that," Stan says a smug smirk curving his lips.

* * *

Kyle strikes out so fast punching me hard in the face leaving me stunned for a second before I punch Kyle back in the stomach almost knocking the wind out of him. We both go like this for at least 15 minutes both beaten, but not standing down. The crowd is still riled up and I know this is going to go on forever until the cops get here.

I have never been arrested before, but from what Craig, Kenny, Cartman, Christophe and Damien tells me it is not pleasant. I know Kyle's never even thought about going to jail. If Kyle ever got arrested Shelia would be absolutely livid. In 8th grade after dinner one night Ike and Kyle got into a huge argument about something I remember asking Kyle about (but as usual then Kyle tried to write it off being because Ike was just being a dick head) and Kyle being the hot headed Jew he is, got so mad that he ran into his room and punched the wall so hard his fist made a hole through the wall that you could actually see through. The wall was fixed up, but Kyle ended up with a broken hand and having to go to anger management counseling. Even then Shelia acted as if Kyle had committed the worst act ever.

* * *

This is all Kyle's fault anyway, he's such an asshole. Everything is Kyle's fucking fault. When Kyle's about to strike out at my face again, I dodge only to realize someone stopped Kyle's fist. Turning to see who it was and who everyone was staring at I'm not really surprised at who it is. Kenny.

* * *

**Don't forget to Review!**


	3. Idiots

Idiots

* * *

**:Kenny M**

This is so fucking ridiculous. I'm leaning against the wall on the left side of school smoking a cigarette and I pull out my new I-phone to check the time. Yes, people I can afford an I-phone.

When I was in the 6th grade my dad left me, my mom, brother and sister in South Park to fend for ourselves. My mom was so hysterical and cried non-stop for the first two weeks. During that time both my siblings and I actually spent time comforting and as crazy as it sounds reconnecting with our mom. I mean we were all in the same position.

A couple weeks later I came home and saw Karen sitting on our door step and couldn't figure out why my mom wasn't here to unlock the door. Me being the genius I am and a pro at picking locks opened the door. I helped Karen with her homework and made anything I could find for dinner while I waited with my two siblings for mom to return.

* * *

Late that night when my mom returned she looked completely different from the woman who was screaming and crying and almost relapsed two weeks ago. She had on a formal skirt, blazer and dress shirt that I didn't even know she owned and a bright smile on her face. She told us that she had gone for a job interview and had gotten the job. I couldn't believe she had actually gotten and job and not a drug dealing job, but a real J-O-B.

Soon she was bringing home more groceries and clothes for us and we moved out the ram shack we called a home, into a bigger place. Now I live close to Stan, Cartman and Kyle, but my house is actually closer to Butters.

* * *

At the end of my 8th grade year my dad returned. I saw him as I got off the bus and couldn't believe it was him. He didn't look like the same dad that sold meth and tried multiple times to fight me and Kevin while he was either drunk or high. I brought him inside the house because no one was home yet and I asked why he came back to South Park and he told me he left because he wanted to get clean and come back a new man.

He told me about what he did after he was released from rehab. He's actually top ranking in the business he works at and transferred to South Park about a week ago. I couldn't believe my fucking ears; I just sat there and drank my sprite as he talked not saying a word. When he was done talking I didn't know how to feel. I was happy that he had gotten himself together, but I was still fucking pissed that he left in the first place.

When my mom came home with Karen a few minutes later saving me from answering him when he asked how'd I been she looked shocked. Not wanting to stick around because I could already see where this shit was going I put on my shoes and took Karen to one of her friend's house and met up with Kyle, Stan and Cartman.

That night when I came home with Karen my mom told me that her and my dad agreed that he not stay in the house, but that they are going to try to work things out. That night I was still trying to grasp how I felt and all that came to me was rage. Now my parents are still trying to work things out, but ever since then I've kept my distance from my dad.

* * *

Anyway back to the present. I look at my phone and I throw out the cigarette I smoked down to the bud just as the bell rings. I was skipping my last class, I fucking hate that stupid ass man Mr. Adler the only reason I'm taking this class is because I promised the fat ass and practically the whole class I would.

Mr. Adler is fucking boring (who the fuck hired him to teach here anyways) and I always liven up the classes I'm in. Whether I'm pulling a prank on one of the dumb ass teachers, or simply doing something so stupidly funny. I'm not the only one that gets yelled at or sent out of class its Cartman too.

He's always pulling some stupid scheme, ragging on everyone and saying smart ass comments, but hey, what else is new. He's also high on the list of people that gets sent to the principles office everyday. The crazy thing is that he's one of the smartest students at Park County High School.

The other smartest kids are Kyle- because if he makes anything less than an –A Shelia will actually nag him to death, Wendy-She's just a fucking high achiever, Butters- Because if he isn't one of the top students he might not ever see outside again and Token- he just likes to do work and still has time to do a whole lot of other shit.

* * *

As soon as I step into the hallway I'm getting shoved and pushed around so I move over towards the lockers and I spot Clyde.

"Clyde! What the hell dude! You were supposed to stop him!"

"What? Hey, man I don't remember!"

"What do you mean you don't remember I talked to you about it all last night and this morning?!"

* * *

Yeah, I kinda knew this fight was going to happen. I was smoking weed with Damien yesterday night (his dad let him buy this cool apartment, not too far from South Park) and he said the weirdest shit.

_He had just taken a hit from the joint and passed it to me when he said, "Kenneth your attempts to save the day are futile, don't you see?"_

_Pausing before taking a hit I replied, "Dude what the fuck are you talking about?" Now he looked at me like I was stupid then grinned, "I know you know that it was about time this happened. Although you can still attempt to save the day."_

_Now Damien is scaring the shit out me instead of asking what he's talking about again I just ask, "When?"_

_"Tomorrow. Be prepared Kenneth, this is what every one's been waiting for."_

_"Okay… but anyway dude as I was saying before all of this…" I continued on after taking another hit._

* * *

That night when I was walking home texting I kept thinking about what he said and it was freaking me out, so while I was texting Clyde I asked him, _'Dude, what do u think every1's waiting 2 happen? Like dis shit is crazy.'_

_We were talking about Stan and Kyle and what happened that day during lunch. All throughout lunch everyone was tense and watching their every move like something might happen._

_'Dude idk may b their waiting for them both 2 fight.'_

_I thought about what Clyde said while replying back to Bebe about some shit she wanted to do tomorrow after school, then replied to Clyde saying 'I was jus over Damien's and he was talking about somethin happening 2morow… If they get n a fight I want u 2 stop 1 of them til I get there Clyde.'_

_'Alright dude I will. Butt if dey get n a fight I'mma gonna laugh me ass off.'_

_Shit I thought Clyde must be drunk. 'Just remember dude. Good nite' I text while making a mental note to remind Clyde in the morning._

_'I got u, good nite ken'_

* * *

That morning I reminded Clyde again hoping he'd remember or understand. He said he did, but looked a little irritated because of his hangover. You're probably asking why I told Clyde and not anyone else. I told Clyde because even though he has a big mouth and when he's not drunk or high if you tell him anything serious or anything he believes is serious he would understand and help. Even though he acts like an asshole jock that only cares about partying and girls he's actually like a sweet puppy (not that he doesn't like partying and girls because he's always the first person wasted or making out with some random chick.) But as it turns out he didn't.

The doors to the back of the school push open and I'm just standing there until everyone exits, trying to think of a way to stop this. When every one's gone I can hear the crowds cheer outside.

* * *

This shit all started this morning during our homeroom class. Mr. Garrison's class, how and why they got some of the teachers from our elementary school to transfer here I don't have a clue. All the trouble here is double as much, on crack than the trouble in elementary.

Anyway we were all in Mr. Garrison's class and as usual while he was teaching almost everyone was not listening.

_I was sitting next to Kyle and we were talking about Bebe and mid sentence Kyle was interrupted._

_"…She is such a fucking tease Ken, you might as well just fuck and—"_

_"Hey, Kyle is it true you cry yourself to sleep because you're a little bitch?"_

_Kyle being the person he is, (well after anger management counseling) didn't automatically sock this dude in the face, but asked calmly, "Where did you hear that from?"_

_"Who else? That guy over there," The boy pointed at Stan. "Yeah he is totally railing on you over there, talking about how much a bitch boy you are."_

_"Dude just leave—" Token started, but was cutoff by laughing. Laughing that came from where Stan was sitting. People were sitting around laughing as if he was telling some sort of joke._

_"See dude, they're laughing at you," The guy says smugly._

_I thought Kyle was going to finish what Token was going to say because obviously Kyle knows that this guy is just baiting him on. Instead he said, "Well he's a fucking pussy who can't even come over here to say this shit to my face."_

_A huge smirk spread across the boy's face and he ran over and told Stan. From the look on Stan's face he looked like he was about to punch the guy in the face after he told him what Kyle said and more. I looked back over at Kyle and said, "Dude why'd you—"_

_Suddenly I heard some chairs moving and the whole room went quiet even Mr. Garrison who was now flipping through a magazine with his legs crossed was looking at the scene. I looked over and saw Stan standing right beside me._

_"If I'm such a pussy then say the shit you just said right now," Stan says menacingly._

_Again I thought Kyle would just ignore Stan and act as if he didn't see him as usual, but instead Kyle looked at Stan with a malicious smirk and repeated what he said and more._

_"You're a pussy. You're an asshole dirt bag that does nothing, but talk shit about everyone," Now if you don't mind, can you get the fuck out of my face scum bag," Everyone gasped with looks of shocked and amused expressions._

_Before Stan could say anything I put my hand on his shoulder to try and stop him from saying anything more—to make this situation even worse. Stan looked at me then backed away going back to his seat on the other side of the room. Releasing the breath I was holding I sighed. It's not easy to have close friends of yours that are mortal enemies, in the end you always end up in the middle of every single fight._

_Back in 9th grade when everything exploded between the two we all decided not to pick sides, that we would all hang out with the both of them whenever and its working, but its just… so damn hard sometimes dude._

* * *

_When Stan was away from Kyle, but still in earshot "Bitch," Stan muttered._

_Oh no I thought as Kyle stood up so fast lightening wouldn't even be able to strike him and walked up to Stan who had turned around and pushed him. This caused someone in the class to yell out "Fight!" Almost everyone shouting "fight, fight!" until I hopped off the desk I was sitting on top of and stood in the middle to try and stop this._

_Some people were still shouting fight and both Stan and Kyle look like they actually want to duke it out right now. But out of no where someone says "Yeah, fight and take your shirts of while you're at it. Come get this baby oil and pour all over yourselves while wrestling on the grimy floor," Everyone stopped and looked at the person who said that shit: Mr. Garrison._

_When we all looked at him he cleared his throat, tried to re adjusts his glasses and starts flipping through his magazine, ignoring the whole class's stares. Everyone turns their attention back to Kyle and Stan._

_"You know what, how about we settled this shit and see who the real bitch is."_

_"A challenge, I accept. Be ready to get your ass kicked asshole, that's only if you show up pussy," Kyle says._

_"The only one who should be talking about getting their ass kicked is you. After school, behind the school, be there," Stan said shoving past Kyle just as the bell rang._

* * *

Walking to the front of the school and I'm halfway down the street from the school when I faintly hear two things: The crowd of dumb-ass kids and teachers cheering and in the distance sirens…

Oh shit, it's the cops. I start running back to the school and to the back just when I think the sirens are getting closer. I push through the crowd and hear Cartman say, "Watch it Kinny!" The first thing I see is Stan and Kyle bruised, a little bloody and Kyle about to strikeout at Stan's face with his fist.

Rushing over with the speed I keep reserved for whether I'm: fucking, beating the crap out of someone and running from the cops. I caught Kyle's fist before it could hit that beautifully sculptured face of Stan's. I look around and everyone looked surprised. Shit I'm surprised myself.

* * *

**Please Review! Don't be shy!**


	4. Because I Know

Because I know

* * *

**:E. Cartman**

Oh crap here comes kinny. Why is he here? I'll tell you why: 1. To fuck up my money. 2. To try and save the fucking day. Goddammit I bet a lot of fucking money! Well, it's not like I didn't see this shit coming. Dumb ass Kenny, why did he have to mess everything up? Why God? Please God, next time could you please tell me or send me a sign or some shit before Kenny decides to fuck me! Because I like to be good and ready before I get a good hard fuck.

* * *

I look up when I hear surprised gasps in the air around me. And this is what the hell I see: Kenny holding Kyle's fist that was very close to smashing against Stan's face. Kyle looks shocked and pissed at Kenny from stopping his fist. Stan also pissed, but not as shocked.

"What the hell dude?! Let go!" Kyle says trying to get his fist out of Kenny's grip.

Kenny is surprisingly strong for someone who's skinny and doesn't have half of the muscle I packed on.

"Alright, but you better not hit 'em," Kenny lets go of Kyle's fist and Kyle moves back.

"Look, the cops are coming they're just down the street. Break this shit up and go home."

Out of nowhere some kid says, "Fuck the police!" And punches Kenny in the head. Pause.

* * *

Okay, for anyone who don't know who the most ruthless fighters are in this school are let me give you a quick list: Me (of course), Clyde, Kyle, Stan (It's a tie between the two assholes), Token, Kenny, Christophe, and Craig. Therefore with that being said it's safe to say that whoever this dude was just got knocked the fuck out! And Kenny actually got on the ground in a swift movement to continue to punch the boy who was to recover from that last blow.

* * *

Kyle and Stan moved forward to get Kenny off of the poor boy.

"Move out of the way ass face!" Kyle says to Stan who was trying to pull Kenny off also.

"Why don't you move douche, this is all your fucking fault," Stan says back.

When they got Kenny off of the boy Kenny then tries to kick the boy but misses and kicks Kyle who was picking his bag off the ground. Kyle turns around quickly with a "Hey asshole," And comes up and pushes Stan.

"What the fuck is your problem?!"

Oh boy, I'm tired and hungry as hell. I step in between the two and say, "Alright assholes its over so takes ya asses home!" The crowd gives out a loud groan and disperses. Kyle goes back over to his messenger bag and hastily pulls it over himself, but before storming off grabs Kenny and then storms off towards the parking lot.

* * *

I look at Stan who was now putting his shirt back on. He looks a mess as did Kyle. I know you're probably expecting me to go over and talk to him to figure out what started it. I won't because I already know what started it.

At least go over there and see if he's okay. I won't because I know he isn't. Ask him why this happened. I won't because I know why. Who do you think sent that jackass over to Kyle in class to begin with?

Betting on one of those assholes and loosing my money (all thanks to Kenny) was for show, so no one would suspect a thing. I called officer Barbrady to tell him that it might be a fight going on school property and asked him could he park down the street from the school and keep his sirens on. I told him that it might prevent the fight from happening if they knew the police was so close to the school.

But there is one thing I will ask Stan, "Hey asshole, wanna go to Shakey's?"

* * *

**Welp, I guess Cartman got something up his sleeve. I mean what's with making these two idiots fight?**

**Don't forget t~o~ R~e~v~i~e~w.**

**:-)**


	5. Yes, You are Indeed

Yes, you are indeed

* * *

**:Kyle B.**

When I reach my car–a white Audi s5 I open the passenger side door and throw Kenny in then I walk over to the driver's side and get in.

"The first thing I want to say Kenny," Kyle starts dangerously calm, " Is what the hell dude?!" Kyle looks over at Kenny who is fiddling with his phone.

"Kenny, Kenny!" Kyle calls annoyed at Kenny's lack of attention right now.

"Yeah, what?" Kenny finally answers.

"Why the freak did you stop me from punching Stan?" Kyle says slowly trying to calm his anger. Slow down. Deep breaths, he tells himself remembering the technique his anger management counselor suggested.

Kenny looks over at Kyle and paused for a moment before saying, "Look, the cops were coming down the street and I didn't want you guys to get locked up and it is a Friday."

"Yeah right, because you didn't want us to get arrested. Hell if I believe that one ken."

"Really it's true. Before I heard the sirens I was almost down the street from the school," Kenny smirks, "And besides in the holding cells they ain't gonna be quite gentle with a little red head Jew like you."

Kyle smacks Kenny's shoulder smirking, "Whatever," he says before starting the car and putting it in drive.

* * *

"Anyway you coming with me or do you want go home for a while?"

"Nah, take me to the car shop. I need to see about my fucking baby dude."

"When do you think it'll be ready?"

"I don't know, but the damage was kinda bad."

"Serves you right, I told you, Cartman and Clyde not to do that dumb stunt you did—taking turns knocking down every one's mailbox."

"But that shit was funny dude."

"But you got caught."

"Damn that old man who mail box we knocked down," Kyle laughed as Kenny continues, "He was a fucking douche, he actually chased us down in his car. We had to get away fast so Cartman was driving and Jimbo's truck was a block in our get away. Cartman cut across some people's yard, but Clyde was all like, "It'll be so cool if you jumped over Jimbo's car. So fat-ass turned around and jumped—"

"And failed horribly," Kyle finished.

"Yep, so are you going to stay for the reunion?"

"To watch you and your car make out? No. I was going to Shakeys, but I'm just going to go home first and probably meet up with Red later."

"Oh, I see, you planning on getting it in tonight aren't you?"

"Look we're just going to hang out. Plus she's been practically begging for us to hang out lately."

"So she wants you to fuck her."

"No—"

"Come on bro. I heard you two been seeing each other. So is it true?"

"Ken, if something was going on between me and Red you'd know." Kyle tried, but failed when Kenny just looked at him as if he was still expecting an answer. "Maybe."

* * *

"I'll take that as a yes. Oh yeah, tell Ike that next Monday would be cool."

"What, what's next Monday?"

Kenny smirks, "None of your business, just tell him next Monday."

"Alright, whatever I am bound to find out anyway. Also why can't you tell him yourself?"

"Because he sent me a text Wednesday saying he's grounded."

"Yeah I guess I haven't really seen him out of the house lately, besides school."

"You guess? Haven't you talked to Ike?"  
"Yeah, we talk everyday, dude if you haven't noticed we live in the same house."

"I know, but does he tell you shit like why he's grounded or what's going on in his life?"

Kyle says nothing and they pull up at the auto shop. Kenny hops out, and sticks his head through the passenger side window to tell Kyle he'll text, call or meet up with him later, then Kyle pulls off heading home.

* * *

You know this is some bull crap. I know I shouldn't still be pissed about what happened earlier, but I am. Why the hell did Kenny have to stop me from punching Stan in the face? To probably shut that asshole up for once. And then he says it's all my fault, yeah right he's the one who started all of this not me. I hate that fucking asshole.

When I'm home I walk in the house and run upstairs to my room. I put my bag on my desk and immediately grab my cell phone that's been buzzing for awhile out of my bag to reply back to all my messages. I throw my phone on the bed, and walk out of my room to the bathroom to shower. When I'm done showering and dressed— in a pair of neon blue skinny jeans and a white long sleeve v neck shirt, I sit on my bed and check my texts—fucking fiends.

I could totally do without all the constant texts and all these people on my back. Why do they even want talk to me in the first place? I'm definitely not something special. I'm just a normal hormonal stupid boy. I miss when things we're so much simpler; no drama, no sex, just us dumb boys doing dumb boy things.

* * *

Putting my phone down, hoping to take a quick nap to ease my irritation my phone rings. Fuck! I pick it up to see who it is and it's Red. I answer it.

"Hey Kyle," Red says flirtatiously.

"Hey," Its quiet for a second before Kyle says "So, still want me to come over later?"

"Yes! I mean yeah, of course. Can you come over now?"

Kyle tries not to laugh. "Actually, yeah I can come over."

"Okay, well see you soon," Red says hurriedly and overly happy.

"Bye Red," Kyle says in a way that he knows makes the girls melt.

"Bye Kyle," Red says melting.

* * *

Just as I hang up Ike walks into my room and sits down on the edge of my desk (Kyle and Ike don't knock on each others doors unless Kyle's getting it in— this does not apply to Ike who better not be fucking anyone, or if either is pissed the fuck off) and glares at Kyle.

"No hello how was your—"  
"What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"What?"  
"I know you and Stan had a fight. Everyone at my school knows hell everyone in South Park fucking knows."

"Okay," Kyle says slowly. "Is mom—"

"Mom's at a school meeting. You know how those things go."

"Okay—"

"At your school."

"Crap, who the hell told her?"

"I told you everyone knows. One of the stupid ass teachers at your school probably went gossiping around and word got back to her."

"How was she when she left?"

"She was pretty upset when she left with dad. You know when she's all like "Wha, wha, what?!"

"Kyle has to stop himself from laughing at Ike's impersonation of their mom, he sounded just like her.

"I'm screwed," he says instead.

"Yes, you are indeed."

* * *

**Lol indeed. (Srry just a little weird) But anywaaaayyyy Don't forget to hit that review button!**

**:-)**


	6. Royally Shitty

Royally Shitty

* * *

"Hey asshole, wanna go to Shakey's?"

I turn around and see Cartman, car keys in hand with an impatient look on his face. "Um, sure dude. I'll meet you there."

"Alright, you better hurry; I'm ordering two large pizzas and I'm feeling kind of hungry today."

"You're always hungry fat ass."

"Ey! Just for that I'm eating three slices out each pizza hippie," Cartman says before walking off to the parking lot.

* * *

When I've got my shirt back on I head off in the same direction of the parking lot. It's mostly empty; save for one unlucky guy who was almost rear ended by Cartman's huge yellow hummer. Cartman blew his horn loudly causing the guy to speed away.

I open the door of my black Mercedes Benz G-Box and start the car. As I'm driving I can't help, but wonder why Kenny broke up that fight between me and Kyle. Kyle started this shit, the guy in Mr. Garrison's class came over saying that Kyle said some shit, so I just ignored it, but what struck me was when he said, "He said your such a fucking pussy that you can't even fuck Wendy," I knew he was lying, but that had struck a cord inside me, so I went to confront Kyle.

When I stop at a red light I take my phone out of my pocket and check my messages. Some are about the fight; others are about just random shit. I drop my phone back in the cup holder just in time for the light to turn green and I start driving. Passing the middle school I see Ike. He's standing by a near by tree talking to someone whose back is turned to me and suddenly reaches out and hugs the person. Closer inspection I could see that it's a dude. Okay… that was weird.

* * *

When I reach Shakey's I find a parking space and before getting out of the car I reach in the back seat to grab a black jacket. As I'm walking inside my phone rings, it's Wendy.

"Hey babe," Stan says looking for Cartman and spotting him in a nearby window booth.

"Hey, Stan could you come over later?" Wendy says flirtatiously.

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, cool, I have a surprise for you."

"Really, well I can't wait to see it babe," Stan replies a smile curving his lips.

"Don't worry you'll love it. Love you."

"Love you Wens," Stan says before ending the call.

* * *

When I reach the table Cartman's sitting at he's already polished off one whole pizza and is working on the second. Fine with me I'm not really hungry. I sit down and Cartman looks up from his phone.

"Bout time asshole. I left you a couple slices."

"Its okay, you can have it."

"Suit yourself."

So, I'm just sitting here with Cartman as he text and stuff his fucking face with the last couple slices and I'm still wondering why the fuck he invited me to come to Shakey's to watch him stuff his fucking face. My phone goes off again, but with a text. I check it and it's Token. I grimace as I read the text.

'Dude, we need to talk about what happened with Kyle. Call me or I'll come see you.'

"Who's that, the bitch?" Cartman asks now finished with every slice of pizza and looking at Stan.

"No, Token and Wendy's not a bitch."

"Whatever dude, what did that asshole want?"

"He wants to talk about the fight."

"Lame," Cartman says looking back down at his phone.

"Cartman, why did you invite me here?"

"What?"

"I know you didn't invite me here just for me to watch you stuff your face."

Cartman looked up at Stan and started with a, "Look—"

"Oh no, no, you're not about to start telling me what happened was wrong and could've been avoided because—"

"No, asshole, I don't really give a shit about what happened."

"Then why would you—" Stan stopped short realization dawning on him. "You wanted to see if I was alright."

Cartman looked horrified, "No I didn't."

"Admit it, you care."

"I can't admit to something that's a lie buddy."

"Okay, fine then why the hell did you ask me to come here?"

"I need you to talk to Wendy for me."

"About what?"

"Ask her to talk to Heidi for me."

"Why?"

"Because asshole I need to be invited to that party next Friday."

"So, just crash. That's what most people do."

"I planned to, but the hoe hired security just to keep me out."

"How do you know she hired security?"

"I heard her and Red talking in the girl's bathroom."

"Dude, why would she hire security just to keep you out some dumb party?" Stan questions choosing to ignore the fact that Cartman was in the girl's bathroom because he really didn't want to know why or how.

"You remember what happened Monday?"

"Yeah, but you didn't come to school Monday."

"In third period."

"When Red got called to the office? That was you? Dude she was crying her eyes out."

"Yep. I told her dad what are ragging slut she was."

"All because what happened last Friday in the hallway."

* * *

Last Friday at the end of day when every one's in the hallway either at their lockers, talking, I was walking out of class when Heidi cursed Cartman out in front of everyone.

She yelled that he was a fucking mama's boy, how dare he cheat on her and then took out her lipstick and smeared it on his face as she continually cursed and hit him. Eventually Kenny stepped up and got her away and calmed down.

* * *

"That hoe deserved it," Cartman says nonchalantly.

"So why do need me talk to Wendy?"

"Duh, dumb ass to tell that hoe to reconsider."

"I doubt she will, but I can talk to Wendy about talking to Heidi. In the meantime I got to go."

"See ya asshole."

I walk out of Shakey's and get in my car. Before pulling out of the Shakey's parking lot I send a text off to Kenny.

'Meet me at Starks?'

'Sure dude.'

* * *

"Crap, I guess I better leave now before they get back home," Kyle says causing Ike to raise a curious eyebrow.

"What? Where are you going?"

"I'm going over a friend's house."

"Oh, you mean that girl with the red hair that you're boning."

"Yeah," Kyle says distractedly as he put on his light blue and white All Star Chuck Taylor's.

"Hey, Ike can you cover for me while I'm gone?"

"Sure dude."

"Thanks. See you later Ike," Kyle says before walking out the room calmly.

What the fuck am I going to say when I get back home tonight?! That is the only fucking thing I'm worried about right now. I'm going have to come up with some convincing shit to get out of this one. I've had the Sheila lecture about not fighting so many times that I know the exact words before it comes out her mouth.

Crap, I don't think I'm going to get in too much trouble since there was no suspension, but if I don't come up with something convincing this thing may blow up bigger than it should. Opening the door I spot a familiar white Hyundai genesis. I quickly, but quietly close the door and wait a few minutes. Once I hear the sound of the engine disappearing down the street I walk outside giving out a sigh of relief, getting inside of my car heading to Red's house.

* * *

When I'm at Starks— the auto shop isn't far from Starks pond I spot Kenny sitting by a nearby tree. I go and sit next to him.

"You got here fast; did you get your car back?" Stan asks looking out towards the pond.

"No, it isn't ready yet," Kenny replies skipping rocks on the pond.

It's silent for a moment except for the sounds of the rocks hitting the pond water. Kenny looks at Stan who still hadn't diverted his attention away from the pond before saying, "Hey, dude are you okay?"

"Yeah, Ken who was that kid from Mr. Garrison's class this morning?"

"I don't know dude. I think he's a freshman, why the hell he was in there beats me."

Stan chuckles humorlessly. "Wow, I never thought it'll come to this."

"Come to what?"

"Dude, for a fucking freshman; someone who doesn't know shit about any of this to cause an actual fight between me and Kyle, things have got to be more than royally shitty now."

Kenny's face doesn't show it, but he's a bit shocked. Stan has never actually mentioned Kyle by his name in a while. He'd usually refer to him as douche or an asshole or some other insult. Kenny doesn't say anything; he just listens as Stan continues talking.

"I still hate Kyle. I fucking hate him more and more everyday, but I know that fight was not supposed to happen. When that kid came up to me during class he just started saying how Kyle said all this shit and usually I'd brush it off as nothing, but… something that he said hit me. It hit me hard dude," Stan says finally looking Kenny in the eyes, "And I just snapped and came over to confront Kyle."

"Then right in the middle of the fight you came Kenny; to stop it and I wasn't surprised, I wasn't even mad."

There was another silent moment before Kenny found his voice and asks, "Did you even want to fight Kyle in the first place? I know you were mad, but did you want it to go that far?"

"Would it be crazy if I said no?"

Kenny looks over at Stan and honestly says, "No it wouldn't. It's understandable."

"It doesn't make sense Ken, I hate Kyle I should want to fight him and feel no remorse about it."

Kenny puts an arm around Stan.

"Its okay dude. It'll be okay. And at least you don't have any visible bruises. If I hadn't made it in time before that charming face of yours was damaged I don't know what I'd be looking at right now."

Stan smirks, "Like you haven't seen me with a black eye before."

"True, but I think he would've given you more than just a black eye," Kenny throwing out a smirk of his own as he thought about how hot-headed Kyle can actually be.

"Hey ken?"

"Yeah?"

"I saw the weirdest thing today on my way to Shakey's."

"What, did you see that man lying in the middle of the street too?"

"No," Stan shakes his head in amusement before continuing, "I saw Ike hugging someone outside the middle school. A dude."

Kenny asks curiously, "Really, you sure it was a guy dude?"

"Yeah, it wasn't like a bro hug or family hug it was the type of hug you give to someone your in love with."

"Are you sure it just appeared that way? I'm sure it was more like a bro hug."

"Yeah, I guess so. Ike is dating Craig's sister Ruby."

"Yep," Kenny says in a straight forward tone that went passed Stan swiftly .

Stan's phone suddenly goes off causing Stan to swear, "Its Wendy, I'm supposed to be meeting her tonight. Do you need a ride?"

"Sure, take me home stud," Kenny says grinning, standing up with Stan going towards the parking lot."

* * *

**Don't forget to hit that review button!**


	7. Flabbergasted

Flabbergasted

* * *

I'm at Red's house now, in her room, on her bed, her parents aren't home and she's on top of me. And no we haven't fucked yet. I'm about to leave, I really don't want to hear this bitch keep talking. Why am I even here in the first place? I don't even like Red. I feel so uncomfortable and Red is snuggled up to me and yapping my ears off.

I have to do something, now. I sit up causing Red who's on top of me to sit up too. Red pushes my feather bangs back and I suck in a breath. Ever since I 'tamed' my frizzy hair in the 7th grade I have a wavy and slightly curly shag hairstyle now that stops a little pass my ears. And I hate it when girls do that. I shift so she's lying on the bed instead of on me.

"Hey, what's the matter Kyle?" Red asks a little put off.

"Red, what do you want?" Kyle asks curiously, but firmly.

"To hang out," Red says trying to be sexy, but failing as she puts an arm around Kyle's neck.

"I know, you've wanted to hang out all week, but don't you get tired of wanting to hang out with me and all the other guys."

Red drops her arm and moves away from Kyle. "What are you talking about? What other guys?"

"You know the other guys you 'hangout' with," Kyle uses air quotes around the word hang out. Don't you get tired of being a slut? Kyle wanted to say, but didn't have to judged by Red's opened mouthed look.

"Are you calling me a slut?"

Yes! "No I'm just—"

"You know Kyle I thought you were different from other guys, but I guess I was wrong."

Kyle couldn't help but find that amusing and laughed as Red pouted. "Where did you get that brilliant idea?" Kyle asks sarcastically.

"Well almost every girl wants you and you did look pretty hot fighting Stan earlier today," Red says attempting to be sexy again while scooting towards Kyle and failing miserably and _If_ Kyle was sporting anything before its completely non existent now.

Red gets back onto Kyle's lap as she continues talking. "And during Mr. Garrison's class you were so mad and it was like, so hot."

Kyle didn't know how his expression looked, if he looked upset or downright horrified.

"Okay, I can't do this," Kyle says finally and gets up from the bed.

"Wait Kyle, where are you going?"

"Look Red, I'm no different than any other guy, if you ask me I'm worse."

"That's why I like you."

"Well, then you need to have your head checked out. And you don't like me; you just want a good fuck so you can gossip to all your friends."

"Well your not innocent either, you just wanted me for my body. I was just giving you what you want."

"That's true, but despite what rumors you've heard I don't fuck every girl I think looks attractive. And word of advice Red, nobody likes a whore."

Red stares at Kyle as he walks out of her bedroom door completely flabbergasted before she turns around and flops on her stomach grumbling, "To think I was going to let him do anal."

* * *

After I took Kenny to Bebe's house (He said he didn't want to be the only one not getting in tonight besides Cartman.) I went to Wendy's house. No one's car is here except for Wendy's. I couldn't help, but grin. This won't be a family affair. I park my car in the driveway next to Wendy's silver Volkswagen CC 2013 r-line and get out; I don't bother ringing the doorbell I just walk right in.

As soon as I'm in I hear music playing, I look down and see red roses on the floor, leading up the stairs. I follow the trail which leads me straight to Wendy's room. I open the door and as soon as I walk in I see Wendy standing by her desk; her back towards me. I walk up behind her and she still hadn't notice me yet, I wrap my arm around her waist. Still she doesn't notice me. So I whisper in her ear, "So is this my surprise?" She turns abruptly rigid.

"Oh, hey Stan," Wendy say surprised before turning around with a small smile.

"Hey," Stan says kissing Wendy on the lips. "Why are you standing in the middle of the room?"

"No reason, just checking my messages," Wendy says slipping her purple phone in one of her robe's pockets. "And to answer your question, no, this isn't your present." Wendy undid her purple robe and let it fall down to the ground, "This is." Stan was lost for words. Wendy stood before him in a purple and black bow ruffle corset and skirt lingerie set that hugged her curves perfectly and black pumps.

Wendy swiped her back length, straight black hair over one shoulder and walks over to her dresser and comes back with a small black box; big enough to fit a necklace in. She sits next to Stan and hands him the box. Stan opens the box and there's a necklace with a pendant on it that has hers and Stan's first initials on it.

"I made this for you last week, to congratulate you for your last football game and because I really care about you Stan."

"Thanks babe," Stan says kissing Wendy. They didn't break apart only deepened the kiss until they were full blown making out.

Soon one thing led to another and let's just say Stan left Wendy's house that night a very lucky guy.

* * *

**Short Chapter, I knooooowwww. But hopefully, the next one is longer! And if you all would like me to post pics of the hairstyles let me know in a review or pm. **

**~T**


	8. But You Love Me

But you love me

* * *

The weekend passes fairly quickly and soon enough everyone was back at school on Monday and like everyday there's some type of shit going on.

I'm in fourth period English class with Kenny, fat ass, Clyde and douche. And I'm sitting next to Clyde who's on my right and Kenny who's on my left and Cartman sitting in the desk behind me. The teacher—Mrs. Green (she's British and has an accent similar to Pip's) is talking and its silent; most of us are writing note when a loud, obnoxious farting sound breaks the silence and concentration of others.

"Goddammit Cartman!" Kyle yells.

"What? Jew just turn around and do your fucking work."

"You keep farting and I can't even concentrate for two fucking minut—" Kyle was cutoff by Cartman farting again.

"Oh, did you say something Kyle I couldn't hear you."

"Alright Eric go to the principals office," Ms. Green says with a tired sigh.

"Finally," Kyle says in relief.

"Mr. Donovan wake up," Stan who was sitting next to Clyde shook him and Clyde jumped up screaming "Mommy, I did put the toilet seat down!"

"Clyde, do I need to send you to the Principal's office too?"

"N-no Mrs. Green," Clyde says and trying to pay some sort of attention.

"Craig Tucker are you also sleeping in my class?"

Craig's head shop up from the desk fast as he said "No," then lays his head back down.

"Mr. Tucker! You are sleeping in my class!"

"No I'm not," Craig says with eyes closed and head still laid on the table. The class starts laughing and a confused Mrs. Green turns around and starts to teach again.

"Ms. Green?"

"Yes Stanley?

"For crying out loud!"

"Kyle don't get upset so quickly. This could be important. Now what is it that you want Stan?"

"No, it's okay never mind—" Stan says having the attention of the entire class.

"No, go ahead Stan," Ms. Green says encouragingly.

"Uhm, can I go to the bathroom?"

"Really?!

"Dude chill, this has nothing to do with you," Stan says annoyed.

"It does when it's involving my education."

"Well just shut up and finish taking notes like everybody else."

"Don't tell me what to do jackass!"

"Kyle language," Ms. Green says at last.

"Can I just go?" Stan asks.

"Yes Stanley, you may."

When Stan walks past Kyle mutters"Asshole," Stan hearing this walks past and 'mistakenly' knocks Kyle's notes on the floor. "Oh looks like you dropped your notes Broflovski, how clumsy of you."

"Yes Kyle you shouldn't leave your notes on the ground someone could trip," Ms. Green pitches in politely.

"But I think he did it intentionally Ms. Green," Stan says lips quirking up in a half grin/grimace.

"Is that true Kyle? Did you drop your notes so Stanley would fall?"

Kyle was boiling with rage. "No, Ms. Green I did not," Kyle says through gritted teeth.

Stan leaves the classroom with a smug smirk on his face and Kyle wants so bad to knock it off his stupid face.

* * *

"I'm sorry principal Victoria," Cartman says in his usual un-sorry and bored tone.

"I told you I'm not Principal Victoria! I'm the vice principal!" The raging balding guy with a receding hair line shouts at Cartman who was now seated in the dark blue cushioned chair with mahogany arms and legs that matched the decor of the office.

Oh great, this asshole; Vice Principal Brown. He's round, his breath smells like stale coffee and he's always wearing a suit that resembles the color of shit. Principal Victoria is one of the South Park elementary faculty members that followed us to high school.

"And where is Principal Victoria Mr. Round?"

"Brown, and she's not here today, she took a day off."

"Alright well I guess I'll go back to class then," Cartman says standing up.

"No you will not. You were sent here to be dealt with and you should be punished."

"Punished my ass, I'm leaving."

"That's it young man! I am tired of your attitude and language!"

"Well I'm tired of standing her looking at your round ass in a brown shit stain suit."

"That is it Eric," Both Cartman and Vice Principal Brown looked towards the door and saw Principal Victoria. "For the rest of the month you will have after school detention."

"But it wasn't my fault I have gas re-flux," Cartman whines.

"Sorry Eric, but you will serve after school detention."

"Goddammit!" Cartman yells angrily before leaving.

As Cartman walks down the hallway he sees Stan walking on the other side of the hallway.

"Hey asshole what are you doing out here," Cartman says making his way across the hall towards Stan.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

"Yeah right, I'm not stupid."

"I'm going to go see Wendy," Stan admits.

"Lame," Cartman says un-caring.

"Shut up fat ass, she wants to tell me something."

"Oh no. I guess today is the day. It's a little earlier than I expected the bitch would dump you, but it wouldn't make—"

"What? Wendy's not breaking up with me?!"

"Look Stan, you know this bitch does this all the time. She says she wants to talk to you and next thing we know you're making out with Patty Nelson or some other hoe, talking about how the fuck you feel."

"Look I have to go, I told Ms. Green I was going to the bathroom."

"Good luck asshole, don't cry like a pussy."

* * *

Walking down the hallway I couldn't help, but wonder if Cartman was right. Maybe Wendy wants to break up. Shit, what am I going to say? If she breaks up with me I'm going to feel like shit, I cover face with my palms, but drop them once I spot Wendy standing by her locker. When she sees me she gives me a weary smile.

"Oh crap, she is about to break up with me."

"What, Stan I'm not breaking up with you. I just wanted to ask you something. Can you tell the president of the debate club (_'aka Kyle',_ Stan thinks) that we're going to have to reschedule our meeting. I'm not going to be here today."

"Why?" Stan asks curiously.

"I'm leaving early. I'm going to an interview for an intern job."

Stan vaguely remembers Wendy telling him that Gerald Broflovski's lawyer firm has an intern position open.

"Okay, but why can't you tell the president of the debate club yourself?"

"Because I have to leave now Stan, my interview is in an hour."

"To prepare?"

"No, to pick out a cute, but sophisticated outfit," Wendy says with a bight smile, " I'm taking Bebe with me so she can help."

"I still don't understand why you can't go tell him now," Stan says pouting just a bit.

Wendy stares at Stan hoping he'd relent, but when his face still showed indifference she tries a different tactic.

"You know, its okay Stan. I'll go by and tell Kyle. You don't have to do it. I just thought you would because you are my boyfriend and I thought you'd be able to do me this tiniest favor. I thought you would understand how important this interview is to me," Wendy then opened her locker and sighs heavily, taking out two giant books. Stan now feeling guilty has a change of heart.

"I'm sorry Wendy, your right I am your boyfriend I should be able to do this tiny favor for you. I'll do it, no problem."

"Thanks Stan," Wendy says as Stan leaves. Wendy then turns around, opens her locker and puts the two large books back.

* * *

I finally finished taking notes just before the bell rang. As I'm getting my books together I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see Craig.

"You nearly lost it in class a few minutes ago."

"How would you know, you were sleep."

"No, you should know better by now that I was not _really_ asleep." That's true Kyle thought that's why he Craig always passes tests or any type of quiz we take. Ms. Green is the only class Craig 'sleeps' in because and I quote 'She's a whiny British bitch.'

"It was nothing, just Cartman farting and everyone interrupting my class time. I can barely finish taking the notes I needed to study."

"Okay, dude just try to chill out some. Hey, are you going to Heidi's party Friday?"

"I don't know I have a paper to finish and—"

"No, you're going even if I have to drag you there myself dude. Last time you ditched out on us."

"Alright I'll go, but I'm not getting wasted." Kyle finally agrees before Craig turns around to leave, "See you later asshole," Kyle says with a grin as he turns to pick up his books, he didn't need to see Craig to know that he was flipping him off.

When I'm at my locker putting my previous books in and getting new ones for my next class I close my locker and see Kenny leaning on the locker next to mine.

"Hey ken," Kyle greets.

"Hey Kyle," the two begin walking together. When they pass two girls one of them consisting of Red she shoots a mean glare at Kyle who hardly notices.

Kenny seeing the glare asks "So how did it go with Red Friday? I think you failed to tell me anything that happened between the two of you. And don't leave out any of the dirty parts either," Kenny smirks in anticipation.

"There were no dirty parts. I called her a whore and I left," Kyle deadpans.

Kenny stops walking and Kyle who had kept walking a few feet ahead looks back at Kenny with a confused expression "What?"

* * *

"You called her a whore dude. Wow. I knew you were an asshole, but that may have been down right cruel" Kenny says still a bit shocked knowing how blunt Kyle can be most times.

"She needed to hear it. Everyone knows she's with a different guy every couple of days."

I was still shocked. I know that when it came to girls Kyle is a major asshole. Its agreeable that Red does tend to be with a different guy frequently, but from actually being one of the assholes that dated and dumped her, I know for a fact that she's not doing it because she loves it. She's just lonely and that, even I can understand. She's just a good girl with bad habits.

Despite the rumors that run rampant at this school Kyle has only had two official girlfriends who were Bebe Stevens (Who I am currently fucking) and Rebecca Cotswolds. Those relationships did not go well. Kyle dated Rebecca first, who he did did not have sex with and Bebe second (who he did have sex with according to both Kyle and Bebe).

When Kyle and Rebecca broke things off they decided to still be friendly towards each other, but with Bebe… When Kyle broke up with her at the end of 10th grade year she was completely horrific. She cried and screamed. Now Bebe's over Kyle, but ever since what happened to Bebe Kyle's been known to be the asshole all girls want.

"True, but don't tell her that. Some guys don't mind a slutty girl," Kenny says knowingly.

"Aren't you still with Bebe?" Asks changing the subject in which Kenny lets.

"Yeah, but I think I'm going to break up with her today. "

"You've only been with her for a couple of weeks."

"She's too clingy for my taste," Kenny jokes.

"You're such an idiot Kenny," Kyle says shaking his head, walking into his last class.

"But you love me," Kenny says smugly, following.

* * *

**Hit That Review Button! **

**And the pics of the hairstyles will be on my profile!**


	9. Oh, Hamburgers

Oh, Hamburgers

* * *

In my last class today I'm sitting in my usual seat in Mr. Garrison's class. I really don't want to do this. As soon as the asshole walks through the door I stand up and stop him.

"Broflovski," Stan starts, but Kyle doesn't say anything, just gives Stan a dirty look.

Before Stan can tell Kyle that Wendy cancels Mr. Garrison yells at them to be seated. Sighing Stan goes to sit down in his seat just as class begins.

At the end of class Mr. Garrison mentions a paper.

"The paper I want you to write is about what you think would improve our economy today. I will pair you up today with someone to complete this project by Friday."

The class groans to which Mr. Garrison replies, "I know, I know you all have some sort of _insignificant _other or thing to attend to, who cares?"

* * *

**:Craig T**

I sit down in my usual seat in Mr. Garrison's class and by the end of class I'm just ready to leave. I don't really care about being partnered up with someone. This paper is easy, so why the hell do we have to be partnered up? Finally, Mr. Garrison starts to call out names.

"Bebe you will be paired with Clyde. Kenny you will be paired with Butters. Token you will be paired up with Heidi. Craig you will be paired with Tweek." Oh, fuck! "Wendy you will be paired with," I look over and see Stan looking like he's expecting to be paired with Wendy. "Cartman," Stan's face falls "because these two are not here can someone let them know they will be partners okay,"

Mr. Garrison continues until when he's down to the final four, "Pip you will be paired with…Damien." That only leaves two people left. "Stan you are paired with Kyle," The whole class gasps, but no one has a chance to say anything because the bell rings. I grab my books and pat Stan who seemed frozen in his seat on the back. I stand in the doorway and look over at Mr. Garrison's desk where Kyle is demanding he work alone.

Only to be declined and told that he cannot work alone or switch partners. Kyle then grabs his books off his desk and hurries out of the door furious. Stan who finally got out of his shocked state gathers his things and leaves without sparing one glance at anyone.

Goddammit, why did Garrison have to make things worse than what it already is? I sigh and hurry to my locker which is next to Stan's. I see him furiously putting things inside his locker and stuffing his book bag.

"Dude," Craig says and Stan glances over at Craig.

"What?"

"You know what," Stan sighs, "Look dude it's just one assignment; an easy one. You could finish it in like a day."

"I know, but I have to work with **him** Craig."

"So what. Like I said it's an easy assignment. Finish it today and you won't ever have to talk to him again. Then Friday night we can get wasted or do whatever we want, fuck you," Craig says causing Stan to chuckle.

"You're right dude, It's just one paper."

"Yeah, I know I'm right ass hat," Craig agrees.

* * *

I'm in the school parking lot about to open my car door when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and there's—

"Broflovski, look I don't want to do this project with you anymore then you want to do it with me," Kyle raises an eyebrow, a scowl on his face "Your point?"

"I need to get an A on this assignment, so I'm willing to put aside my dislike for you to earn it." Kyle wanted to get in his car and drive 90 mph off a cliff. He didn't want to work with Stan he fucking hates Stan. "Okay."

"I think we can finish this paper within one day…so..."

"I can't. I have a debate club meeting with Wendy today."

"She cancelled."

"What?"

"She has an interview to go to."

"Well, I promised I was going to hang out with Kenny right after school—"

"Kenny's doing his project with Butters after school."

Kyle figuring he has no other excuse relents to working with Stan, "Alright," Kyle hates himself for saying this but, "Come over to my house and we'll work on the paper, my parents went to Ike's recital and should be gone for a couple hours." Stan says nothing as Kyle gets into his car and leaves the parking lot.

* * *

A few hours later I'm sitting on the floor in the Broflovski's living room and the douche is scowling at me. I'm not looking at him I'm looking at the screen of his laptop. He's still glaring at me; I can feel it.

"Do you have a problem?"

"Yes, there's a douche bag sitting in my living room," Kyle replies with fake calmness.

Stan sits Kyle's laptop on the couch and asks "Dude why do you have such a fucking issue with me?"

"I don't have an issue with you, I fucking loathe you," Kyle says, eyebrows raising. _'Did he really expect an honest answer to that,' _Kyle thinks.

Stan wants nothing more than to punch Kyle in his face right now. To tell him that he hates Kyle and that he doesn't even want to be in the same room as him any longer than he has to, which isn't long because they finished their paper a few minutes ago, but—

"Dude, why do you hate me so much?" Stan asks seriously.

Kyle's face shows surprise, but disappears quickly, "You should go," Kyle says standing.

"Why?" Stan asks tone verging on the edge of annoyance as he stands, facing Kyle.

"Because it's my house ass face."

"I'll go if you tell me why you hate me so much," Stan says moving closer to Kyle.

"Why do you hate me?" Kyle throws out, moving away from Stan's approaching steps.

"I asked you first," Stan whispers, having now succeeded at having Kyle's back against the wall.

"…I just do. I just fucking hate you. Every day I wish you'd just move away, leave South Park," Kyle whispers back.

"You're not giving me the truth and you know it," Stan frowns, wanting an honest answer.

"…Okay, you need to leave now," Kyle says trying to stay firm, but wavering a bit.

"No, I'm not leaving," Stan says firmly, trying to keep his cool. For a moment they just stare at each other until Kyle averts his eyes to the floor, avoiding Stan's gaze.

"Can you leave now? I have other things to do," Kyle says quietly, still avoiding eye contact with Stan.

Stan holds Kyle against the wall with his hips, slightly grinding them into Kyle's, watching Kyle's flicker with something, but its gone too fast for Stan to decipher, "Just tell me the truth Kyle."

Stan can feel how tense it's gotten between him and Kyle and Stan is stunned when Kyle whispers in an uncharacteristic small and unsure voice, "But I don't know what you want to hear Stan."

Kyle's eyes shifts up and locks with Stan's.

"Anything," Stan says softly, "You can tell me anything you want."

Kyle's breath hitches before he abruptly says, "Leave. Now," Voice hard and angry again.

"Fine," Stan says completely pissed off now, before turning away from Kyle, leaving.

* * *

"Hey Butters?" Kenny asks grinning.

"Yeah ken," Butter says softly.

Butters and I are lying on Butters bed and I'm drawing circles on Butters knee. For some reason I'm always touching Butters, but he seems to not mind and I've been doing this since the 6th grade. And I'm going to admit it, I like touching Butters, I like hanging out with him.

"When do your parents get home?"

"I-I don't know," Butters answers caught off guard. I guess we should finish our paper," Butters says sitting up. Butters and Kenny were working on their paper and were close to being done when Kenny started tickling Butters and they began a tickling war.

Tired, they just lay on the bed talking about random things. Butters parents weren't home when Butters invited Kenny to do their project at his house and that's great. Kenny doesn't like Chris and Linda because they are always coming in to check on Butters and grounding him for bullshit reasons.

"Alright," Kenny says sitting up also. An hour later Kenny and Butters finished their paper and just when Butters closes his laptop Kenny flops back on his back on the bed and asks, "Hey, Butters are you going to Heidi's party tomorrow?"

"Gee ken I don't know."

"Well I think you should come it'll be fun."

"_Well_," Butters starts making Kenny smirk, "I guess I could if my mom and dad don't ground me again."

"Don't worry even if you do get grounded," Kenny sits up next to Butters and touches his knee again "I can help you sneak out."

"G-gee Ken I—"

"Butters did—" Chris (Butters dad) started, but changed his words and tone when he sees Kenny in Butters's room with his hand on Butters knee.

"Butters!"

"Y-yeah dad?"

"What are you doing? We told you not to bring anyone over while we are out."

"I know, but me and Kenny had a paper to do."

"But you still disobeyed your parents so you are grounded mister."

"B-But dad—"

"No but's mister! You are to not go anywhere this weekend, is that clear?"

"Dad—"

"Is that clear?!"

"Yes, sir," Butters say glumly now looking down at his hands as he wrung them together nervously.

When Butters dad leaves Kenny moves closer Butters, "Butters, Butters?" Kenny touches Butters hands, stopping his movements causing Butters to look at him, "its okay Butters—"

"No it's not; now I can't go to Heidi's party."

"Yes you can, it just means we have to go to plan B: sneaking you out the house."

"How're we you gonna do that Ken?"

Looking at Butters sad face as he bit his bottom lip Kenny leans in closer tipping Butters chin up to look him in the eyes, "Hey, don't worry about it," Butters face turns red at how close Kenny is and becomes even redder if that was even possible when Kenny envelopes him in a hug, "I will see you later Butters I got to go to work."

"See you later Ken," Butters says as Kenny grabs his parka before leaving.

* * *

**:****Butters S.**

I flop back onto my bed, still a bit red in the face from being so close to Kenny. Kenny just has no idea what he does to me. Kenny and I always hang out together and I really like having him around.

I like that Kenny tells me things that he wouldn't tell anyone. I also like how Kenny is always here for me. Giving out a long sigh I feel sad knowing that Kenny would never want me, I mean for golly sakes he's Kenny and I'm just Butters.

Oh, and yes I am gay, I finally realized that I was when I was in the 7th grade and I came out to my parents and everyone freshmen year. Kenny is openly bi-sexual, but sadly I just don't think he would go for someone like me. Sometimes I wish that he knew just how I feel, but I really don't want to ruin Kenny and I friendship.

Well, in the meantime even though I'm a little wary I can't wait until tomorrow for Kenny's plan B. How does a person like me have a friend like Kenny, I don't deserve him as my friend. Kenny is a great person, he's really nice, and—and" Butters looks down and see's that he had suddenly become hard.

"Butters dinner 's ready! And your mother and I expect you to come down this instant or you will be grounded for two weeks mister!"

'_Oh, hamburgers'_ Butters thinks debating between taking care of his hard on or going downstairs with a raging hard on. Deciding to act as if he were asleep Butters stayed in bed.

Unbuttoning his white jeans Butters pushes his jeans down his waist along with his underwear enough to free himself. Taking his erection in one hand Butters pumps away, stifling his moans with his hello kitty pillow.

When Butters finally releases himself he reaches over onto his night stand, grabbing a couple tissues cleaning up the mess. Pulling his underwear (which were pink and white stripe hello kitty today) up Butters takes off his jeans completely, trading his outfit for his pajamas before falling asleep immediately.

* * *

**Review if you enjoyed the two new POV's! More to come though.**


	10. Ugh

Ugh

* * *

Ugh, school couldn't have been much worse than it already is and it's only lunch time. Grabbing my lunch from my locker and he bumps into me. The guy who has been staring at me all freakin' day in the classes I have with him. I have no idea nor do I want to know why the hell he's been staring at me since I walked into homeroom this morning. He doesn't even say excuse me he just stares at me again with those deep blue eyes.

"Take a picture why don't you," Kyle says before making his way into the cafeteria.

"Already have, multiple times," He says where only Kyle could hear a smirk evident in his voice. To which Kyle replies with a scowl.

In the cafeteria I sit at my usual table with Kenny, Butters, Cartman and Tweek who are already seated.

"Hey, Kyle why is Stan staring at you?" Butters ask as Kyle begins to open his lunch pouch and take his lunch.

"I have no idea dude, but he really needs to stop, it's creeping me out."

"Maybe he has it out for you, dude?" Tweek pipes in after drinking from his thermos.

And no it is not coffee, Tweek quit that stuff in the 7th grade after his intervention. His random spasms and outburst had gotten so bad that he had to start taking capsules and pain meds to be able function at school. So after all of us voicing our concerns Tweek had finally quit and no longer have all of those bad side effects. Tweek now enjoys drinking tea, he says its calming and I believe him. I happen to enjoy the occasional chamomile tea-

"Maybe he's realized how much of a conniving Jew rat you are?"

"Shut the fuck up Cartman," Kyle mumbles after taking a hearty bite from his PB and J sandwich.

"Maybe," Kenny starts, "He just wants to talk to you," Kenny says reasonably.

The whole table goes silent before Kyle says a bit taken aback, "Well I have nothing to say to him. Just because we had one project to do together does not mean we can be—"

"Friends?" Tweek and Butters say in unison.

"Butt buddies?" Cartman pitches in with a snort.

"Super Best Friends? ~~" Kenny draws out in a singsong voice.

Kyle throws them all a menacingly glare especially Kenny who throws his hands up and even throws in a kick to Cartman under the table to which he replies with a high pitch, "Ey!" Causing everyone at the table to laugh.

"No. That will never happen," Kyle says eating a couple pretzels.

"Never say never," Kenny tells Kyle twisting a strand of Kyle's hair.

"Whatever," Kyle says dismissively before taking another bite out of his sandwich, "Hey, fat lard how are you getting into Heidi's party tonight?"

Cartman pauses from his eating to look at Kyle, "I'm going to sneak in with the help of Token of course."

"You do realize that Heidi hired like 20 people to keep you out," Kyle says nonchalantly, but completely bulshitting Cartman.

"20? Goddamit! Well that means I'll have to resort to plan B?"

"What's plan B?"

"None of your concern," Cartman says before stuffing a spoonful of mash potatoes in his mouth.

Finishing his sandwich Kyle averts his attention to Tweek who was currently biting his lower lip slightly, "Everything's okay Tweek?" Kyle asks concerned.

"Yeah Kyle, it's just that I'm not hungry right now," Tweek looks across the cafeteria at where Craig's sitting. Kyle see's this and smiles knowing what wrong with Tweek. Tweek confessed to Kyle a while back about having a major crush on Craig. Kyle is still surprised that Craig hasn't figured it out because Tweek and Craig spend like every day together despite arguing more than a married couple lately.

Kyle feels a little bad for Tweek because it has to be killing him to not know if his feelings are reciprocated. Especially when it comes to Craig, who has a stone cold exterior, that's completely nonchalant about things, but from being friends with Craig for years Kyle has come to realize Craig is just a sweetheart with a soft spot for animals.

"Hey, knock knock," Kenny asks Kyle.

"Who's there?"

"The guy who finished second."

"The guy who finished second who?"

"Exactly," Kenny says with fake excitement causing everyone at the table to laugh at the entirety of the joke.

* * *

"Stan, can you stop fucking staring at Kyle?" Craig says a bit annoyed from Stan staring blankly at the red head across the cafeteria and completely ignoring anything anyone says to him.

"Yeah, sorry just…"

"So, I heard that Wendy got her internship at Gerald Broflovski's lawyer firm," Token says as he pops a fry into his mouth. Stan doesn't reply, just stares at his tray of food blankly.

"Stan?!" Clyde says annoyed now as well.

Stan sits up straight and looks up, "What?" Stan asks irritated. He can't concentrate for shit today.

"What the hell happened when you went over Kyle's house yesterday, dude, your freaking me out?"

"Nothing," All three boys gave Stan a 'bullshit' look, relenting before things get ugly Stan continues, "Fine. We worked on our paper together with no problems then when I was sending a copy to my email he starts glaring at me and so I asked why he hated me and he told me to get out."

"And?" Token asks knowing there is more to the story.

"I didn't leave and told him he could tell me anything he wanted and he just told me to leave and so I did."

"Wait, what did you mean by he can tell you anything? Why did you say that?" Craig asks curiously as he dipped two fries in ketchup, but not eating them.

"Well, he said that he didn't know what to say to me."

"Then why are you starin' at him dude?" Clyde asks completely confused, eyebrows scrunched together as he played with his mashed potatoes.

"Yeah, why don't you just talk to him?" Craig asks shrugging.

"I can't do that. Just because we had one paper to do together doesn't mean we like each other. Nothing changed, I still hate Kyle."

All three boys look at Stan and smirk which causes Stan to ask, "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"You called him by his name, that's like a first in two years," Token says holding back a grin.

Stan clicks his teeth, "Shut up. Its not a big fucking deal, we're not ten anymore. And this project actually made me realize something."

"What's that," Craig asks throwing a fry at Stan who dodges it completely and glares at a smirking Craig.

"That there are going to be a lot of projects and papers, so what's the point of hating the guy."

"So, what...you're saying is that you don't hate Kyle," Clyde asks raising an eyebrow.

"No," Stan snorts, "I still hate the guy, but why let it affect me. If he doesn't care then I don't either."

"Right," Token says after Stan's little 'realization,' "So, because he doesn't care, you're just going to pretend you don't either-"

"Who's pretending?" Stan takes a bite out of his chicken sandwich.

"Okay...anyway dude," Clyde says after that awkward-tense moment passes, "I'm so not looking forward to those fifty laps around the football field today at football practice."

"Well, if you didn't stuff your face in tacos and nachos after every game or practice you wouldn't feel so sluggish," Token comments.

"Like seriously Clyde, how are you still so fit? Six pack and everything, but eats like there is no tomorrow. I'm completely convinced you're a martian."

"Martian? Where did you get that from?" Stan asks giving Craig a weird look to which he just shrugs.

"I was watching a few clips of Marvin the Martian on youtube yesterday and that just sounded good, so yeah. A martian."

"Well atleast I eat, you're like part vampire dude," Clyde says causing Craig to furrow his nose in irritation.

"And how does that even correlate?"

Clyde gives out a long annoyed sigh, "Really? Vampires don't eat, they survive off of blood."

"Okay…" When Craig still doesn't get it Clyde throws his hands up, "Sorry, I'm not a die hard Twilight fan like you Clyde, don't get your panties in a bunch. Plus even though they don't need actual food like we do they still eat."

"And Clyde's the Twi-hard, right," Token says sarcastically.

"At least I'm don't fantasize about fucking Harry Potter's brains out," Craig laughs causing Stan and Clyde to give Token funny looks.

Token raises an eyebrow in a 'are you serious' way, "Just because I enjoy the series doesn't mean I'm some sort of creep. Where did you even get that idea?"

"I dunno Token," Clyde starts, "I've seen your Harry Potter book collection."

"And I've walked in on you a couple times unhealthy stalking a J.K Rowlings fan sites and reading those...what are those things called fan flicks?," Stan pitches in just to irritate Token.

"Fan fics," Craig inputs.

"Yeah, those," Stan agrees snapping his fingers.

Token rolls his eyes as Craig slings his arm over Token's shoulders, "Its okay Token, if there's something you'd like to get off your chest or out of your system we can hook you up with one of those die hard Harry Potter girls you seem to fancy as well," Craig says in a fake accent to which Token shrugs Craig's arm off of him as the entire table erupt into laughter, except Token who just rolls his eyes as the bell rings signaling the end of lunch.

* * *

**:Clyde D.**

"Finally," I yell in relief as Stan, I enter the locker room to get ready for practice. Another round of boring classes done with. Personally, I would rather socialize than learn about shit that I already know about. I mean its not like I'm failing my classes or anything, I'm not overachiever, I'm just average, but I do know my shit. Well, as much as I need to know to pass my classes and keep my dad off my ass about school.

He's like a hawk always trying to figure out what the fuck I'm doing and how I'm doing. God, I don't even want to think about the time we had the 'talk' last summer. Can you say Mor-ti-fy-ing. Its alright though, I know he's just doing it because he cares, but I'm sort of thinking of hooking him up with a few of my teachers.

"Same here," Stan says stretching before going over to his locker and taking out his duffle bag he put in earlier today.

I walk over to my locker and do the same as I greet fellow football players. I change quickly when I hear three bangs on the locker room door signaling us to get our fat asses outside. I change into the form-fitting practice wear we all have. With our specific last names and numbers on the back of our jerseys and spandex like matching blue, with white trim pants.

I put on my cleats and grab my black football helmet last before exiting out to the field. I sit my helmet down and with a sigh I look out at the players that have already started their fifty laps. I feel someone smack me on the ass and I turn around seeing Gary Harrison.

He gives me an encouraging smile before dashing off himself. I swear this guy acts like he wants a piece of my ass or somethin'. Gosh, I know I'm hot and all, but keep your fucking hands to yourself. I start to my fifty laps after a threatening look from coach Samuel. (That guy is not one to fucking play with trust me. My legs still ache when I bend down.)

I'm surprised Gary even wanted to come to Park County High seeing as he went to some prep-school out in Denver for all of middle school. He's nice and all, but ever since freshmen year he's been different. Maybe its because we hadn't seen the guy in three years, but he's more cocky now. Like he knows he's the shit and that he's hot.

Which admittedly he is, but when you walk around thinking you can fuck any and everybody, it just make you a big cock head. I've seen him lure girls and guys alike in with that sweet charm of his, but its something else to the guy. I hate being suspicious of people, and I wasn't in the beginning even with all the touching on my ass, but ever since I hung out with Christophe and Gregory at their place one day tenth grade year I've been really weary of the guy.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Its just like any normal day that I decided to go over to Christophe's house and do whatever. I find it cool how his mom let him buy a house of his own (A.K.A she made him promise to visit her during the summer and school breaks) and a giant one at that. But I think the reason why Christophe even got a house was because of Gregory. Because really, what would a guy who doesn't cook, doesn't clean need a huge house for? Either way though the house is amazing! _

_A grin lights up my face when I see Christophe arms wrap around Gregory as he takes something out of the oven effectively scaring the living daylights out of Gregory. His body visibly stiffen and he quickly sits the pan of cookies on the stove. I hide behind the kitchen opening, thankful that they hadn't spotted me yet._

"_What the hell are you doing!" Gregory shouts at a smirking Christophe, "You scared the crap out of me!"_

"_Sorry bout zat," Christophe replies with a shrug that didn't look the least apologetic. _

"_Ughhh!" Gregory yells in frustration, "Just don't do that," Gregory says more quietly a moment later after he calms down. _

"_Why not?" Christophe says moving closer to Gregory again, no doubt about to grab him in another bone crushing hug._

"_Because, what if I would have dropped those cookies? Then I'll have to start all over again."_

"_zen I would 'elp make some more," Christophe moves closer behind Gregory._

"_You can't even cook," Gregory says laughter evident in his voice._

"_zat doesn't matter," Christophe finally wraps his arms around Gregory again, but this time Gregory isn't as tense before; he's actually relaxed, "Babe, remember who your cooking 'ose cookies for."_

"_Christophe," Gregory says softly walking around the kitchen with Christophe still latched onto him._

"_Yes," Christophe says, but its muffled because he now has his head in the crook of Gregory's neck, giving Gregory wet kisses there. Christophe then sniffs Gregory obnoxiously loud and smiles contently, "I want to make a cake outta you."_

_I can't see Gregory's face now, but judging by the way Christophe smirks wickedly that he was blushing. Figuring I should make my appearance known I walk through the archway of the kitchen and clear my throat loudly catching their attention immediately. Gregory turns around and in the process quickly pushing Christophe away, face red all the way to the tips of his ears. Christophe's smirk widens as he faces me fully, "Clyde, how are you my friend?"_

"_I'm cool," Clyde replies before Gregory elbows him in the gut, "What was that for greg?"_

"_You eavesdropping perv," Gregory says before handing Christophe and Clyde M&M cookies._

"_Babe, I love your cookies!" Christophe exclaims to which Gregory just grins smugly before following Christophe and Clyde out of the kitchen and into the big open spaced living room._

_I sit on the large leather sectional sofa instantly lounging back. Gregory sits next to Christophe and lets him throw an arm behind him._

"_So what's up," Gregory asks looking at Clyde with a slight smile as he now lay on his stomach facing the huge tv in the middle of the room. _

"_Nothing," Clyde mumbles._

"_Zat doesn't sound like nothing," Christophe says kicking me with his all black calf boots that matched his black cargo shorts, a snug grey shirt and open black hoodie._

"_Yeah, tell us what is wrong?" A grey and white pair of converses tap me as well, matching Gregory's light blue jeans and yellow polo shirt. _

"_Alright, stop with the footsie with my face," Clyde rolls on his back, "It's Annie."_

_Christophe gives out a groan of irritation at Annie's very name whereas Gregory crinkles his nose in distaste, "You still with her?!" He asks incredulously._

"_Yes, but I think I'm gonna end it soon."_

"_You think so," Christophe says sarcastically with an un amused chuckle._

"_What did she do," Gregory asks finally._

"_I don't know she's just been acting really weird lately. She never wants me to touch her or hangout with me outside of school functions," Clyde sighs and when there is a long moment of silence looks up at the couple. Who seemed to be having a mental conversation . Clyde clears his throat, abruptly breaking them out of whatever conversation they seemed to be having._

"_Is there something you guys want to tell me?" _

_Both their eyes lock on Clyde who sits up now. Christophe looks away first before reaching into his jacket pocket for a cig only for Gregory to snatch the whole box out of his hand and behind the loveseat._

"_Okay, I think there is something you should know about Annie and," Gregory looks at Christophe again before nodding, "And Christophe is going to tell you," Gregory rushes out._

_Christophe rolls his eyes to which Gregory gives a sheepish shrug, "Okay, um Clyde," Clyde perks up a bit in anticipation, "Annie ez cheating on you."_

"_What?!" Clyde says now the incredulous one, "No, she couldn't be," Clyde says shaking his head._

_Christophe looks at Gregory with a shrug and they do that whole mind chatting thing before Christophe starts, "Look, I'm sorry-"_

"_No! She can't," Clyde yells balling his fist by his side, "Maybe she just needs some space, maybe she's going through something and she's afraid to tell me, maybe something happened to her?"_

"_something 'appened to her alright," Christophe says fist curling and uncurling. _

"_What do you mean," Clyde asks staring hopelessly at Christophe and Gregory._

_Deciding to take a different approach to things Gregory asks, "Do you know Gary Harrison?"_

"_Yeah," Clyde nods, "So?"_

"_So...has he been hanging out with Annie a lot lately," Clyde begins to shake his head before Gregory continues, "You know talking to her at football practice or after school?"_

_Now that I think about Gary has been talking to most of the cheerleaders a lot, not doubt he was flirting with them too and doing-_

_Clyde's eyes widen a bit, "Wait, what does this have to do with Annie though," Gregory sighs and Christophe who is becoming fed up with talking about Annie moves forward in his seat despite Gregory trying to get him to relax. Its futile because he already knows Christophe doesn't like anyone messing with his friends._

"_Ze marks on her neck, where did zey come from?"_

"_I don't know she said her cat scratched her."_

_Christophe closes his eyes for a moment and opens them a second later, " 'Ose marks are not cat scratches, 'ose are finger nail marks 'nd hickies!"_

"_Okay, but what does that have to do with Gary!" Clyde yells standing._

"_Who do you think 'ave her 'ose marks," Christophe deadpans._

_Finally it struck Clyde and he wanted nothing more than to forget. Forget they were even having this conversation. Clyde plops back down and just stares at the shiny glass coffee table a few feet in front of him. He is such a fucking idiot. He can't help, but feel like any idiot after not putting the pieces together. Standing up quickly Clyde rushes out of Christophe's house and he hears Christophe swear in anger on his way out, "Cette stupide putain!"_

_A few hours later I return to Christophe's house, knocking on the door. Gregory answers and immediately lets me inside before hugging me. Christophe walks into the foyer and he gives me a crooked smile. And just like that I realize this wouldn't be so bad. I would get over being cheated on and Annie Nelson. _

_Yeah, Annie cheated on me and when I confronted her about it she admitted it, but wouldn't say who. My best bet is still Gary. Christophe admitted having seen Annie and Gary together weeks ago, but found it was better if I had found out on my own. Welp, shit happens, but even though I believe Christophe I want to actually hear from the horses mouth what the fuck he did._

* * *

**Woah, this is the longest chapter thus far. And what did you guys think about the new POV? Christophe and Gregory? Talk about cute! **

**Seriously hit that review button to let me know what you think! Okay, alright, good.**


	11. Old Habits Die Hard Pt 1

Old Habits Die Hard Pt.1

* * *

"You all are to write a one page paper, m'kay about your time here in detention. M'kay the paper will be collected at the end of this session. Any questions?" Mr. Mackey looks around the very large library. When no one raises their hand or says anything he continues handing out paper and tiny little pencils.

"What a load crap!" Cartman say as Mr. Mackey sits a paper and pencil down without an eraser in front of him, "What is this the Breakfast Club?"

"No Eric, this is detention, m'kay. And you're here because-"

"Alright, alright, whatever, I know why I'm here," Cartman says dismissively before picking up the short little pencil. _'What the fuck is this? I could totally crush this with the palm of my hand if I tried,'_ Cartman thinks before dropping the pencil back on the table.

After Mr. Mackey finished handing out papers and pencils he stands to the front of the room again, "Anyone who fails to turn in a paper by the end of detention adds on another day of detention," Mr. Mackey leaves the room and the sound of the metal door closing echos in the huge room.

* * *

Great. Just fucking great. I'm stuck here in detention when I could be doing a million other things. One of them being tormenting the shit out of people. I mean come the fuck on! Its a fucking Friday, and Heidi's party is tonight. That fucking bitch, hiring security to keep me out? Me?! Where the hell they do that at? Its not like she didn't deserve what I did to her.

No one knows what really happened, and what really happened is that I dumped that hoe. Yeah, she cried and what not, I felt bad for a little bit, but that's it. All of that stuff she did that day in the halls were just plain fake and dramatic, just to make me look like an even bigger douche than I already am, which is futile if you ask me.

And the fucking cherry on top is that I'm stuck in this hell hole with two freshmen girls. One that is dead set on finishing her paper, and the second who keeps eyeing me and I'm about to take her up on her offer. And Gary Harrison. Seriously, the fuck did this guy do? I know anybody can be able to tell that Gary isn't the same Mr. 'I'm-Gullible-because-I-choose-to-be'. He still likes to play that guy card, but I'm soooo unconvinced. I mean come on you gotta do better than that, even better that he leaves marks.

Annie Nelson wasn't the only one he's fucked and fucked over theres plenty others and I'm just waiting for the day they all form some sort of 'He fucked us 'literally' club to come banging his face in. Now that'd be a sight to see, I wouldn't want to miss angry high school, college, and a couple adults giving the bastard what he deserves. But who am I to talk about what someone deserves, I'm just as bad, maybe even worst. Nah, I'm pretty convinced I'm worst.

Damn, I wish I had my phone right now. To at least see what normal people that don't have to sit in stupid detention are doing. It should be me out there, you know, enjoying life and posting shit eating smiles on facebook and instagram and tweeting out how bored I am with my awesome life. But fuck no, I'm stuck here in this shithole. Picking up the pencil I begin to write this stupid one page paper that I finish within 10 minutes tops.

* * *

Flinging the pencil god knows where in the room I kick my feet up on the medium length mahogany desk, leaning back in my chair. After at least 30 minutes pass I get this nagging feeling in my gut that someone is watching me. I brush it off to just being the girl who wants to hook up with me and close my eyes, but after probably 4 minutes its still there.

Looking behind me I see that the girl who was staring at me earlier was now talking to the other girl about something I could really care less about. She winks at me when she sees me looking that way and I flash her a charming smile that makes her giggle and turn back to her friend. Not them then-

"Hey, do you have a fucking problem?" Cartman asks meeting the eyes of Gary.

"No," Gary says simply, "But I suppose you do?"

"Yeah, I have a problem and its that huge hole in your face, so if you want to keep it I suggest you close it."

"But wouldn't you rather it be _open_?" Gary says wiggling his eyebrows.

Cartman sits up straight, letting the chair legs touch the floor, "Dude, what the fuck are you on?" Cartman rakes Gary with a disgusted glare. _'This ass fuck did not just try to come on to me,'_ Cartman thinks.

Gary doesn't say anything, but grins at an irritated Cartman, "Just stop staring at me or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Gary asks nonchalantly as he stands and makes his way over to Cartman, "Pummel my ass, fuck me up?" Gary sits on the top of Cartman's table and smirks at Cartman.

The actual fuck, did he just fucking tease me, and smirk at me, tauntingly at that. Who the fuck does he think he's baiting on? I'm about two seconds from ruining this guy's entire life.

"So, I heard you couldn't get in Heidi's party tonight. You are still plotting to get in aren't you?"

'_The fuck?'_ "Yeah, so what?"

"I know a way you can get in the party without Heidi or her little minions knowing."

Cartman stares at Gary trying to figure him out. Why is he doing this, hell, why is he even talking to him right now, "No way. What's in it for you?" Cartman automatically asks causing Gary to raise an eyebrow, smirk widening.

"Nothing."

"Bull-fucking-shit. You want something, I know you do, people like us always want something."

"People like us?" Gary asks skeptically, but smirk unwavering. Cartman rolls his eyes.

"You're not the innocent little 'I'm so nice' Gary that you used to be. You're something else."

"What?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll find out. I always do."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Eric," Gary says causing Cartman to arch an eyebrow at Gary.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I will."

"I know you may be the best at mind games like these Eric, but this code you may never crack."

Its silent for a moment in which the two just stare at each other or in Cartman's case glare at each other before Gary speaks, "So are you going to take me up on my offer?"

"Depends on what you're offering, fully offering that is," Cartman says, eyes narrowed which causes

Gary to laugh, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, its just your so dead set on trying to figure me out. You shouldn't stress yourself out like that."

"Whatever, but I'm not agreeing until you tell me what the fuck you want from me."

"Shh, such crude language," Gary says with a serious face only for it to break a second later and return to its amused state, "Okay, I relent. I'm really just in need of someone to talk to. Someone that can understand these crazy thoughts running through my head."

Cartman looks at Gary as if he suddenly grew two heads, "Okay, let me get this straight. You want _me_...to be _your_ friend," Cartman snorts, "You must really be on some serious shit."

"Come on, I'm not too bad," Gary says smiling at Cartman, "Well, atleast I don't think so."

"Bite me asshat," Cartman says ignoring Gary smiling at him.

"Hey now, you keep throwing out suggestive terms like these, it'll never work."

"Why me," Cartman asks becoming irritated by Gary's light hearted attitude despite him being an asshole to him.

"Why not?And like I said I feel like you may can understand me."

After another round of tense silence, Cartman covers his face with his hands and with a groan looks up at Gary, "Alright, but you're really going to have to stop staring at me, and making everything so suggestive."

"I'll try, but its not guaranteed. Old habits die hard," Gary shrugs before smiling at Cartman who lays his head down on the table, face first.

"I swear if you fucking come on to me again…"

"I won't, I pinkie swear," Gary says and Cartman just lifts his head to give Gary a dull look. When Gary shows no signs of relenting Cartman takes his pinkie promise.

"Okay, what's this plan of yours?" Cartman asks finally after trying to withhold himself from finding that pencil he threw and stabbing himself in the neck.

Gary clasps his hands together excitedly, "Okay, well first.."

What the fuck have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**:Sharon M.**

"Hey mom."

"Hey sweetheart," I reply tiredly to Stan as he lounged on the couch watching tv. Stopping by the staircase I hear a distant, 'Hey, mom!' from upstairs, "Hi Shell," I answer taking off my brown pea coat and hang it on the coat rack nearby before slipping off my shoes as well and sitting them near the door.

I mentally sigh just thinking about being on call, I know I'm going to get called in to work tonight. I always do. Hell's Pass is always busy Friday nights.

And being a nurse just makes it harder, well a nurse that actually cares and enjoys her job. I sit on the sofa next to Stan and try to rest for a minute and get the feeling back in my sore and numb feet from standing and running around all day. I don't mind though I'm use to it, its just part of the job that all nurses have to endure.

I sigh contently at the soft cushions, not really paying attention to what Stan is watching and smile when he wraps an arm around my shoulder and mushes his face close to mine in a one arm hug. He is so warm, such a cutie pie. Him and Shelly are my reminder everyday for why I do what I do from the time I wake up in the morning to the time I fall asleep at night.

During the second time Randy and I split when Stan was 10 and Shelly 13 I decided to go back to school. I took online classes at Colorado State University and completed all the way up to my bachelors of science degree in nursing. During that time I worked full time at Tom's Rhinoplasty to make income and be able to support my education as well as my children's.

Now I just work half-time at the clinic and full-time at Hell's Pass. Even though I don't need to work 2 jobs now that Randy and I are back together and he makes a hefty amount as a geologist I like occupying my time with things I enjoy.

Sharon kisses Stan's head before they pull away, "What're you watching," Sharon asks Stan who is still staring intently at the tv screen.

"Just a re-run of last nights Terrance and Phillip. Waiting for some more promo on when Asses of Fire 4 is coming out."

Sharon nods before asking, "How was your day?"

"Alright, how was yours?"

"Good as usual." '_Lie. We had four close calls today because two of the doctors felt the need to hook up with each other twice in the same day.'_

"That's great mom," Stan says smiling at Sharon before returning his attention to the tv. Sharon pats his head before standing and walking in the kitchen.

Going over to the cupboards I began looking for something to cook only to notice a yellow sticky note on the counter. In Randy's small chicken scratch writing it says, _'Sharon, I made dinner already. Its in the oven.'_ I open the oven and see that Randy made a chicken alfredo casserole and also another sticky note. This one says, _'We need to talk :-)'_ I slightly stiffen as I read the small underlined words, even though he drew a smiley face at the end I still have a tightening in my gut.

Why should I even feel this way? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? Aren't I supposed to be leaving notes for him to find so we could talk? No. This is strange and out of the ordinary for Randy. Balling up the yellow note and the one that was attached to the countertop I throw them both in the trash bin. With a sigh I try to think about this week's could make Randy actually want to to _talk_ because the last thing on my mind right now is _talking_ with Randy.

* * *

I turn the stove on to heat the food up and when its done and I have set everything up I call the kids to the table to eat. We eat and I hear about both Stan and Shelly's day. Shelly is very excited that her and her boyfriend Casey are going to some festival this weekend. I smile at her enthusiasm and the way her eyes light up at the mention of Casey.

Even though Shelly was young when her crush Larry Feegan died she still carried that heart break with her through her teens. She would date other people, but none of those relationships ever worked out. When Shelly met Casey freshmen year at the University of Denver they started out as friends, but eventually Casey began to break through Shelly's defenses and I've never seen my little shell look so happy! Casey is a really nice guy that we all like and likes Shelly for who she is and they are still going strong during their sophomore year.

After dinner we all retreat to our rooms and Stan mentions something about going out later. In the confines of my room I immediately head to the bathroom and run a hot soothing bath for myself. Once the water is ready I get in and sink in to my shoulders, my muscles instantly relax. After 30 well needed minutes in the tub I get out and dress in my white with pink trim night gown and curl up on the bed with a book I've been dying to read.

* * *

When I'm sure an hour has passed and I feel myself dozing off even though its 9:20 I remove my glasses and sit them on the nightstand along with my book. Throwing my legs over the bed, I stand up to turn the lights out only for the door to open.

"Randy," Sharon says a little surprised before moving back so he can enter.

"Hi Sharon," Randy kisses Sharon on the cheek softly before walking inside the room. Placing his shoes in the closet Randy continues as Sharon sits on the end of the bed, "Did you get my notes."

"Yes," Sharon says looking down and giving a small nod even though Randy couldn't see it.

Randy changes out of his clothes and into a pair of plaid navy pajama pants before going into the bathroom and brushing his teeth.

All the while Sharon sat on the bed still trying to figure out what Randy wants to talk about. Was it something she did? _'Probably, maybe this is how all guys feel when their wives suddenly want to 'talk','_ Sharon thinks with a grimace. Watching as Randy gargles Sharon gets the impression that Randy is trying to prolong this. Maybe he's thinking of something to say?

Finally Randy shuts off the bathroom light and sits on the bed next to Sharon. Seeing her grimace Randy asks voice laced in concern, "Are you okay shar?"

"Yes, um what is it you want to talk about?"

"Oh, yeah, talk," Randy says rubbing the back of his neck. _'Really did he seriously forget what he wrote on that sticky note?' _"Well, Sharon I love that you're working so hard and that you are doing the things that you enjoy. And you know that whatever makes you happy makes me happy as well, but-"

'_Here it comes,'_ Sharon thinks waiting for the blow, "I think we really need to have sex."

Sharon freezes. Did she hear that right? "What?"

Randy closes his eyes like its hurting him more just to continue, "I'm...feeling disconnected from you. We need to spend some time together, just the two of us."

Sharon can't believe her own ears. What?! "Why?" Sharon decides to ask.

Randy gives an un-amused laugh, "Sharon we don't spend anytime with each other anymore. All we do is sleep in the same bed and even then," Randy looks pained again, "You don't even want to cuddle or anything."

Sharon's mind is still riddling out of control, but her mouth at least seems to be working as she touches her palm to Randy's face, "I'm sorry. I know we've been kind of separate lately. And I know how hard it is for you to even tell me so, but...I'm not really in the mood for sex right now."

Randy looks like a sad kicked puppy which makes Sharon's heart clench and almost reconsider, but it only lasts for a moment before Randy nods and kisses Sharon's cheek before moving to his side of the bed to sleep.

Sharon stands and turns out the light getting in on her side as well. Before Sharon falls asleep she stares at Randy's back as it slowly rises and falls signaling him being asleep. Touching her flat palm upon his back Sharon sighs.

'_If only you knew...I want to, so bad, but I just don't know how to tell you...'_

* * *

**Whew! Just part one though, lol. And poor Sharon, working herself to death.**

**Let me know what you think in a review!**


End file.
